Journey To The Great Valley
by austin.todd.315
Summary: The TV Series of the Land Before Time has seemed to have ended, but there are unexplained things. How did Chomper and Ruby get to the Great Valley and more? My Version of their journey to the Great Valley while being pursued by the notorius Fast Biters, Screech and Thud, as well as the bully of the Mysterious Beyond, Red Claw. Fluff. Also Adventure and Humor.


Chapter One: Meeting

**This is my first Fanfiction for The Land Before Time. It shows my version of how Chomper and Ruby met, as it isn't thoroughly explained. My version of their meeting, and also, how Red Claw received those injuries and other things that may need to be covered up as well. Herbivore Language will be written in **Normal Text Format **and Carnivore Langue will be written in **_Slanted Text Format_ **so now that that is up there without further ado, this is Journey To The Great Valley.**

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

That was the sound of something really big running really fast. Running away from it, was a huge mob of creatures. Among them was a Pink Fast Runner. Pink Fast Runner Ruby was among the many creatures who were being terrorized by Red Claw, a vicious Sharptooth. As the mob of creatures ran In every direction, Ruby kept running wherever, determined to avoid Red Claw at all costs.

"What is wrong with this Sharptooth?" said Ruby out loud. "I just overheard that this is the third time that he has attacked!"

Suddenly, she felt herself smack into another creature. From her view she could see that their faces were touching. After the next few seconds, they separated and fell down on their butts. Ruby looked up and saw a small, blue Sharptooth sitting down on his butt. At least, it seemed like a boy. The two got up at the same time. The Sharptooth looked at Ruby with a look of confusion. It then turned into a small frown.

"Watch where you're going!" The Sharptooth chastised. It did SOUND like a boy. He then ran past her, the mob of creatures still running around everywhere.

"He talked!" shouted Ruby.

She had to admit, he looked kind of adorable. He looked like he was a little bit younger than her. She looked back to see that Red Claw was exposing his interest in a large Diplodocus and breathed a sigh of relief as she ran off.

Ruby took shelter over a boulder as a large amount of Sky Water poured onto the ground. She was still trying to figure out the event from a few hours ago. How can a Sharptooth talk? Her wise parents had said to her that they could, but why didn't this guy have both language and speech limited like the rest of the Sharptooth? Well, her parents had said that Sharptooth language wasn't that simple, but what about the speech? How could she understand that? It was SENSLESS! Was she dreaming? She decided to sleep on it.

Chomper was pelted by Sky Water as he finished up his stinging buzzers.

"Now that Dinner's done," he said out loud. "I should go to my folks. They said they'd have Dessert last night this morning during Breakfast. Plus, if I stayed out in this Sky Water as my folks call it for too long my Daddy is going to flip. Well, and he just might land on ME.

"Ew!" came the voice of another creature. "Watching Sharpteeth eat is disgusting!"

Chomper looked and sighted a Flyer floating in the air. "Then why ARE you watching? HUH?"

"I came here to tell you that Red Claw is on his way, so you should pack up and get going!"

"And you are?' inquired Chomper.

"Pterano." said the flyer.

"How do you know that Red Claw is coming?"

_SLAP!_

"Ow! Hey what was that for!"

_SLAP!_

"When someone asks a stupid question I slap them with my wing!" said Pterano.

_SLAP!_

"But then why'd you slap me when I didn't ask a question?"

_SLAP!_

"Because I FELT like it!"

_SLAP!_

"Where do I go?"

_SLAP!_

"I don't know!"

_SLAP!_

"Can you please stop hitting me?"

_SLAP!_

"After this one!"

_SLAP!_

"Goodbye!" Pterano flew off, leaving Chomper to start nursing his left cheek with his left claw (looking at him from the front).

"He has issues." said Chomper.

**It may be short but this Fanfiction's standards are going to be a lot longer. Don't you worry! Please Review. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
